1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a key switch and an analog pressure detection system including the same, and more particularly, to a key switch and an analog pressure detection system including the same by utilizing a pressure sensor layer to provide an analog signal output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most of the key switches for keyboards in the market can only provide digital outputs. That is, such key switches can only detect if the user press it or not but cannot detect the intensity of the pressing force. Under some circumstances, the function of detecting the pressing intensity and then outputting an analog signal is in need. For example, the analog signal reflecting the pressing force can be used as a control signal for a video game, and thus the game designers can have more flexibility to produce the video game.
Although some conventional key switches have provided the function of detecting the pressing force, those key switches usually have some disadvantages. Some of those key switches require extra electronic device for sensing press force, and the product cost may be thereby increased. Alternatively, in the designs of some of those key switches, the sensing elements are disposed at the bottom of the whole structures, which may not be applicable to some keyboard structures. For example, there may be no extra space to accommodate the sensing element at the bottom of the key switch, or there may be other structures such as circuit board already present at the bottom of the key switch, which should not be blocked by the sensing element.